MERRY ANIME CHRISTMAS!
by priestess Venus
Summary: you should just read!this a crossover,from 18 animes!our lovely characters are having fun in the anime hall! R&R!


Hello everyone! This should be a present for you. A Xmass present! I hope you enjoy it. I have mixed :inuyasha,naruto,shamanking,bleach,kamikaze kaito Jeanne,one piece,Tokyo mew mew,pokemon,blood+,yu-gi-oh!S,dragon ballz,I'pure,dance in the vampire bund,ranma1/2 and yu yu hakusho!

I know !too many! But have fun!

Hou hou hou! Marry christmass! Don't forget to review…..

Disclaimer :I don't owe anything!

* * *

><p>The anime hall was very big! Every where we could see christmass trees,lights,bells…<p>

And we couldhear( here comes santa claus) from Mariah carey!

IN THE HALL

There was many round tables with 5 big red chairs.

Seto kaiba was sitting next to zane truestale.

"so you are the famous seto….,I'm glad I had a chance to meet you…."

"I'm glad I could made your wish come true!"

"I'm better than you!"

"WHAT?" and the thunder began.

Goku son,renji,hiten,and yoh asukura were sitting on the other table,talking about why the colour of santa's clothes are red!

"he he… foo fools it's red because he is the santa!" said yoh.

"you really are fool,isn't he hiten?"said renji.

"well,I have to say it makes me wonder how he is still alive!"said hiten.

"come back to the subject!"glared yoh.

And then jiraya joined them.

"hey… what's up you juniors?"

"we are talking about the red colour…."answered goku.

Eliot grant,keiko,kuronoe,sango were talking about the foods that were on the tables…

"well madams,I think these red jinjers are the best…"said eliot.

"well,I think the cake with the red and white eatable glitters is cute!"said keiko.

"I think the same keiko dear!"said sango with closed eyes.

"guys guys! Talk about something we can can steal!"yelled kuronoe.

"who wants to steal the food I made with love?" said carne.

"nobody! Where is my lovely youko?"yelled kuronoe with cry.

On the right side kagome was sitting next to guardian baou,chaos sorcerer and paradox.

"why always me….it's Christmas!god should hate me!"said kagome loud.

"did you say something darling?"asked baou.

"are you talking to me?"kagome asked with humor and fear in voice.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO HER!"asked chaos sorcerer with big eyes.

"yeah….why not! She is can be our new supreme queen!…."

"huuuhh….!"was all kagome said.

"you all are sick!"yelled paradox.

On the left side:

Zeke asukur,sasuke and madara were talking.

"sooo…. You are this sasuke…."

"yeah….he is one of MY relatives!"

"WHO ASKED YOU!I'm TALKING TO SASUKE!"

"shut up you two!"

"feh!" "me feh too!"

Iron maiden Jeanne,naruto, akane, chiaki and kagura were drinkin melon juice.

"hhhuuuuhhh…. It's a shame they haven't any ramen!"said naruto.

"if you eat too much ramen you will get dick you baka!"said akane.

Jeanne was only listening and didn't talk.

"what is this ramen?"asked kagura.

"it's a food,like soup!"answered chiaki.

"whatever…."

Oruchimaru ,naraku , zatorios and kakuzu were planning evil things:

"we should kidnap this santa they all talk about!"said naraku with an evil grin.

"not bad….but HOW!can't you see the crowd?"said oruchimaru.

"I will keep control on his mind…..HHAA HAAA HAAAA….!"said zatorios.

"and then we will get money for giving him back!"said kakuzu.

And with that,they all laughed….

"HHHAAA HAAAAA HAAAAA!..."

"we really shouldn't let them sit together!"said jaden yuki while he was with jazz,kikyo,ranma and seshomaru….

"don't bother yourself kurosaki….they can't do any thing!"said jazz.

"if they plan something I will purify them!"replied kikyo.

"I,seshomaru,from the inutaichi's….will assure you that…."

"come on guys !we should be happy andfriends!"said jaden while he grabed both seshomaru and ichigo's necks…and they both glared at him deathly and made him froze.

On a table with pink accessories were sitting vellin crowler and jakotsu.!

"oh dear you should really change your lipgloss!"said jakotsu.

"do you think darling? What about my clothes?"

"no they are good!just your lipgloss is a little girly!"

"HHAAA HHHAAAA HHAAAA!"

Moses,shampoo,nail,and syrus were talking about hobbies and so.

Toto,amidamaru,youko kurama and bankotsu were talking about battles and techniques:

"well,bigger!better!"said bankotsu.

"not without a smart head!"said amidamaru.

"real battle should be natural,beauty,smart…like plants!"said youko.

'so you talled this all to say your ability?"said toto in a teasing voice.

"how dare….."

Aster ,kouga,hidan and lyserg diethel ware together.

"well people,I assume you mut know me!'said aster.

"NO!" said every body as a reply.

"WHAT THE!"

"but you should have hear about me!"asked kouga.

"just shut up and let me give your lives as a Christmas present to jashin!"said hidan.

Len tao ,jesse Andersen,king kai, renkotsu and konan :

"so the jewels wanted you ,right?"asked len tao .

"yeah…we can say so…"replied jesse.

"ok son what can you do?"asked king kai.

"well…. I can set you on fire!"

"HHHAAA HHHAAAA HAAAA!"

Miroku,uryu,lori yoshizuki,alexes,zane,hitsugaya and grimmjow :

Alexes and uryu were drinking drinking hot chocolate,miroku looked around to do perveret things,grimmjow was looking around to find ichigo and maybe a delicious soul to was tired and wanted to sleep.

Inuyasha,yusuke,hiei,ulriquerra and ishida:

"so you aren't a mutt!"asked yusuke.

"for the thousandth time….NNOOO!"said inuyasha.

"hhuuupppff…."was all hiei said.

"why me…."said isshida.

"you all are trash…."

Stark,ayame and shadi:

'so you aren't a future teller!"asked ayame.

"no girl!"shadi replied angrily.

"can't you shut your mouth girl!"stark said.

Kakashi,sasori,saya otonashi and morty were talking about :

"this is a day,that every one should be with his family!"said morty happily.

"uuhhhuu…..uuhhuuu…."was sasori's cry.

"look what you did! You made him cry!"said kakashi while hugging sasori.

"why!"asked morty.

"he has lost his whole family you idiot!" said saya.

Deidara , suikotsu and urahara and karasu were talking about art:

"as you can see, my art is something special…."said deidara happily.

"it's not… I can do it too!"said karasu.

"but I put them out from my body!"

"…."karasu was silence.

"hhhhaaaa! I am the master!"said deidara.

With max,ashe(pokemon),suikotso and nami:

"blood!blood!everywhere blood!"said suikotsu in fear.

"these aren't blood you fool!these all are the orginal colour of christmass!RED!"screamed name.

"have you seen my pikatchu max?"ashe asked.

"yeah….he is playing with kirara.

Sanji and ginta ,syrus,ryoga were talking about their goals:

"I want from the santa a new hair cut!"said ginta.

"I want from him that I never will get lost again!"said ryoga.

"I want that I will grow up soon!"said syrus.

"I want my dear namiiiii….!"said sanji.

"hhuuuhhh!"said everyone.

"where is miroku?sanji should've seated next to him!"said ryoga.

"OK EVERYONE! 10 SECOUND TILL NEW YEAR!"came juri's voice.

And then,princess mina begun:

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne!_

_And then, every body started holding hands together:_

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne!_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne._

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne._

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne._

_Eh..._

_Happy New Year, baby_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne!_

_Happy New Year, baby_

_Happy New Year, baby_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne!_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne._

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"said aizen.

"WOOOOOOOOHHHH!"screamed rukia.

"LET"S DANCE!"said halible.

"LET'S BLOW THIS NIGHT UP!"said deidara.

"HHHUUUURRAAAAYYYY!"screamed yugi.

"I'M COMING SANTA!"yelled naraku.

And with that,the party began…..

* * *

><p>Ok,#1 :don't be mad!<p>

2: I tried very hard!

3: happy new year!

4:the song lyric was from the wonderful miss Mariah carey.

5;don't forget to review!

Thank you everybody! I shoul now go cause youko is calling my name and asks for a dance. HHOOOOUU HHOOOOUUU HOOUU!


End file.
